User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Savanti Romero (TMNT Comics)
What do you think about Savanti Romero (TMNT comics)? Who Is Savanti Romero? What Has He Done? Savanti Romero was the assistant to Lord Simultaneous, a powerful wizard that helps direct the flow of time itself. Over time, Romero grew jealous of Simultaneous and wanted to kill him by removing him from time itself, but Simultaneous caught wind of this, transformed Romero to look like a demon, and banished him to 13th century Europe. Romero took over a village and turned it into his own fiefdom. Simultaneous’ new assistant, Renet, was messing with his time scepter, and was accidentally teleported to New York in 1986, where she meet the Turtles. Then she accidentally teleports herself and the Turtles to the village Romero took over. Romero noticed the time scepter is close by, and steals it. The inhabitants of the village he conquered were planning a rebellion, and he uses the scepter to create an army of the undead, and orders his undead minions to kill anyone who defies him. Romero is about to kill the Turtles and Renet, when Simultaneous appears and banishes him to the Cretaceous period. Later, Romero manages to lure Renet and the Turtles into the Cretaceous period, and steals the time scepter again. This time, his plan is to sacrifice Renet as part of a magic spell so that the comet that wiped out the dinosaurs misses Earth, ensuring humanity will have never existed, so the Turtles would not exist to foil any more of his plans. The Turtles defeat Romero, and screwing up the spell seemed to kill him, but... ...he wasn’t dead. He was just frozen in time, and was revived and resurfaced as a warlord in 13th century Japan. He plots to create his own empire, planning to slaughter any Japanese Samurai clans that stand against them. These plans are causing alterations to history. Gosei Hattori, a friend of the Turtles, starts fading out of existence, because he was a descendant of one of the samurai Romero killed in the past. Renet and the Turtles travel to 13 century Japan, defeating Romero again, and once again banishing him back to the Cretaceous period. After a long absence Romero reappears and goes to limbo to retrieve an ancient artifact called the Eye of Aga-Moo-Tou (Obvious parody name is obvious), and plans to make its power his own so he can become a god, giving him the power to rewrite reality on a whim and remake the multiverse in his own image. The guardian of the Eye, Tsou-T'an-Jin, summons the Turtles and the Cowboys of Moo Mesa (crossover story) to stop him, but they failed to stop him. However, the Eye’s power overwhelms Romero, putting him in a coma. Heinousness In the comics, Romero stands at a higher level than most villains in the comics, and stands out as one of the Turtle's most powerful foes. I mean, a couple of attempted small scale slaughters, trying to ensure humanity never exists and wanting to gain god like powers to rewrite reality at a whim, his resources change based on his situation, but he is always up to something evil. Mitigating Factors He did have a wife who loved him and wanted revenge for his defeats from the Turtles (She thought he was dead), but he never mentioned her even once, and there’s no proof that he actually loved her back. Ultimately, he’s just a power hungry tyrant. Final Verdict Yes, he definitely belongs under Pure Evil. Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Blog posts Category:Finished Proposals